The Wild, Wild West
by Bellsie805
Summary: House & Co. in the Wild West. 'Nough said.


**Author's Note: **My week is measured by Tuesdays. So, in between Tuesdays, I play with the characters. This is going to be a different little piece. I started out with Stacy as Lily and Cameron as Rosemary, but didn't like it. Although the House/Cameron pairing on the show can make Cameron seem…annoying…I had a hard time pairing either one with anyone else. So, this is House & Co. in the Wild West set again to Dylan. Hehe. So, I don't own anything. Let's see where Dylan and my mind take us…

_The festival was over, the boys were all plannin' for a fall,_

_The cabaret was quiet except for the drillin' in the wall._

_The curfew had been lifted and the gamblin' wheel shut down,_

_Anyone with any sense had already left town._

_He was standin' in the doorway lookin' like the Jack of Hearts._

The fair had ended only three hours ago and all the revelers were looking for some place to go. The bar was open and many congregated there. There was Foreman and Chase sitting on barstools looking around for the showgirl, Cameron. They were friends with her and enjoyed cheering her on at shows. She was their performer and they enjoyed her shows. Both were toasting one another heartily for they had won many prizes at the festival. Their shooting skills were on par with anyone's in the surrounding country—except for that of House, but _they_ had been doing it for a much shorter time than he had. There had been some brawls, which they had participated in, but the squabbles were all in good fun. Now, with their beer in the mugs, they toasted each other, Cameron, and their favorite gunslinger—House.

Chase and Foreman were largely ignored in the town. Except for their close partnership with House, both were considered loners, with only the other for company. Chase was the Australian—a foreigner who

A rumor that both had heard was circulating around town faster than a wayward tumbleweed. Cameron was carrying on with House and Stacy, the richest-man-in-town's wife, also held a torch for her old flame. Foreman and Chase had both confronted Cameron about the rumor, but she refused to give any information. House had similarly denied their attempts. But the two men had jobs to do tonight and had to get it done. No one noticed as they quietly slinked off into the back of the bar. They sneaked out back and glanced to their right and their left.

"Where's the burlap bag?" Chase asked.

"I don't know. But the fast we get this money, the faster we can get to Tijuana."

"Ah, I love Ti."

"Me, too. House is going to meet us after he takes care of his _business_?"

"Of course. He has to go visit Cameron."

"You think he's really got a thing for her?"

"He definitely has something for her. I mean, please. Have you ever seen him at one of her shows?"

"Yeah, but when Stacy's there…"

"Look, there's a safe we've got to drill into and I want some of this money. Come on, let's go."

Chase mumbled some things and Foreman shot him a glance, but they both saw the burlap bag at the same time. Foreman grabbed it. After digging through it, he threw a drill at Chase and kept one for himself.

"Let's go drilling!"

The drilling went unnoticed in the bar. House stood at the door and the activity had stopped. When House made his presence known, people stopped to watch his every move. Being a gunslinger brought with it a sort of notoriety that made people stop and stare. There were gasps uttered throughout the room, because many people knew that Stacy would be there later in the evening. They also knew that Cameron would be dancing tonight. The whispers contained mumblings about House's muddy past with the richest-man-in-town's wife and the new, long-legged dancer who gave performances to packed houses. Tonight, though, there wouldn't be just a show. There'd be a fight. People liked violence; House knew that. People enjoyed watching other people fight. Blood was a fan favorite and House spilled lots of it. He was an enigma and people like mysteries. As the people watched the man whose cane was covered in nicks, each nick for each person who lay dead because of him, they missed a small detail which House could not help but smile at.

The drilling seemed to be going fabulously.


End file.
